The Sting of a Slushie
The Sting of a Slushie, is the second episode of Season One of'' Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It first aired on February 12th 2013. It is written by ''DrewlovesKuinn. Plot With it made clear to the seven members of New Directions that they are in the sub-basement of popularity, they know they won't have any members joining for a while. So, in order to keep spirits high in the group, Kerwin formulates a plan to make money for invitationals and keep people interested. However, the plan backfires and two members of New Directions end up in a very, very bad position. Three other students at McKinley High show some interest in joining the club. Episode So here's what you missed on Glee. Mr Dean started up the New Directions again after like 50 years of it not being used. But Coach Sis was like totally against it so she called him some racist names and he insulted her. So he started the club anyway and it was totally popular. Like seven people joined, he wasn't expecting that, wow! Then the cheerios and jocks got really nasty like they normally are insulted some of the members. Not to mention they all got a slushie facial. Yikes. Also Jade and Drew are like best friends still and nothing seems to be able to break them apart. Not mentioning Luke's unfortunate loss of all his friends. But now he's Emma's best friend? Gina also seems to be very reclusive in the glee club and no-one knows why. And that's all you've missed on Glee! Skyler Parks was brand new at this school. Sure, he may have been here a couple of days, but literally the only thing he's accomplished since the start of the year is getting thrown in a dumpster by some of the jocks. Yes, he wasn't cool. See, Skyler's not the stereotypical jock. He's definitely not a cheerio. He doesn't even seem to be that good a nerd. He's too unpopular even for the loners to hang around with. He's literally in the sub-basement of popularity. There was no way he was going to get any friends... Unless... suddenly, in a flash, the idea sprung into his mind, and he turned around, accidently slamming straight into one of the jocks. “Oh! I'm so sorry!” he exclaimed at the jock. He looked up and came face to face with the menacing Juan. Skyler collided with his rock hard stomach, and he could almost instantly feel the pain. Juan, however, hardly moved a muscle. “Damn you, freaking loser.” he yelled at Skyler as he barged past him, slamming Skyler into a locker as if it was normal. That's the thing, in McKinley, that is ''normal. Skyler slowly rubbed his shoulder as he sunk down to a sitting position, back against the locker. He held his head in his hands. ''What is their problem? I mean, seriously!? Just because I accidentally walked into someone totally means they can slam me full force into a locker. And the principal does utterly nothing about it. I need to do something. I don't care about popularity. I just want a friend. One who has something in common with me. Skyler slowly got to his feet and wandered back over to the notice board, quickly taking his notebook from his messenger bag. He slowly took out one of his pens and leaned against the walls, writing in huge, vibrant letters: “'GOD SQUAD, SIGN UP HERE. FRIDAYS 4pm-5pm AND TUESDAY LUNCHTIMES. MEET IN CLASS B14'” He took one of the pins out of the corkboard and quickly placed it through the paper, pinning it to the wall, quickly walking off as to not be seen. Because that would do wonders ''for his personality. He walked off down the hall, as the bell rang, signalling his first class. “Are you kidding me, Bible boy?” said someone behind him. He spun round, to be greeted to Perry's snarling face. The cheerios behind her, “I heard you tried to beat up my man.” ''Really? Really!? She thinks I would take on Juan? Is she mad? Clearly he's fed her some sort of lie. Oh well... I best just take what's coming. This school doesn't even start to cover the word evil... bunch of sinners. “No. I didn't.” he said, barely audiable. He would never admit it, but Perry did intimdate him. Truth was... he knew what she could do. She could, and would, make his life hell. “Liar!” she screeched in his face. He winced and she chuckled. She turned round to her cheerios and whispered something to Gauri, who grinned and walked off. Skyler gulped. He was around the same height as Perry, but it felt as though she towered above him. Able to change his life, control his life. And in a way, she could. Gauri quickly returned, clutching a “Big Quench” cup, filled to the brim with fresh, icy blue liquid. “No!” he yells as Gauri passes it to Perry. She dips her arm, gives a smirk, and launches the cup at Skyler, who instinctively covers his face. The cold, icy blue liquid hits his hands, and splashes round, splattering his clothes and face. Some of it gets into his hair, which trickles down into his stinging eyes. Gauri and Perry laugh and walk away, bringing Jas and Jess with them. Only Lena remains. Skyler groans in agony as it stings his eyes. Lena walks over to him, and quickly takes over her jumper, handing to him to mop up his face with. She walks him to the boys bathroom, and goes in with him, helping him dry his face. “Why are you on the cheerios... you're so much nicer.” mutters Skyler. “Because... I just... I mean, I need them. I don't want to be a nobody... like...” she chokes out, trying to find the right words. “Like me.” finishes Skyler, wringing out his shirt. He was a little self concious about doing this in front of a girl... but something about Lena seemed different. Like she didn't care there was a male undressing in front of her. “Thanks, for everything.” said Skyler as he pulled his top back on, walking out of the bathroom as Lena walked in the opposite direction.... well, that was weird. Avoiding the crowds as the classes changed, he quickly passed through the door of his history class, taking his seat. It was his first time in this class, and unlike most teachers, from what he had heard of, Mrs Hemphill was quite a good teacher. She let you pick your own seats, talk, goof off. As long as you passed your tests, that is. So he took a seat in the middle, not too far back, not too far forward. Too far forward means you're a massive nerd. Too far back means you're a massive joker. Skyler was neither. He was in the middle. The class began to flood with people. He didn't really remember names or faces of them from yesterday. Except one. She stuck out a lot, and he couldn't help but beam when she sat down at the chair next to him. “Gina,” she said, shaking his hand. “Skyler,” he replied, shaking back. The teacher then silenced everyone and began her lecture, not seeming to care than little more then four of the twenty were paying attention. Even though it may have been a little bit trivial and maybe irrelevant at all. But Skyler saw a cross pendant hanging around her neck. His mind thought back... the god squad... christian pendant. The two ideas fused and he suddenly had a jolt of courage to talk to this girl. “Hey, Gina,” he whispered, “would you do me a favor?” Gina looked at him sideways, rolling her eyes. She turned round to him and her cashmere sweater sleeve fell down slightly. Quickly, she pulled it back up, and looked back at Skyler, who hadn't noticed. “What do you want?” she said, quizzing him with her eyes. “You're a christian, right?” gesturing to her cross. She gives a solemn nod. You know, Gina's pretty and nice and all, but I really can't figure out what she's all about. She's very moody and quiet. Chances are, there's something beyond the pretty face and moody... surely? “Skyler?” she says, snapping her fingers in his face. He suddenly snaps back to reality, muttering something. “Oh, sorry, what was that?” he answered, massaging his left temple out of habit. “I said yes, fool.” she said, pulling back her hair in a pony-tail, showing off more of her flawless neck and chin. Her skin was just... it was so smooth and supple it could have been made out of cream. That's not mentioning her cocoa brown hair, now pulled back in a simple pony. She was beautiful. And it took everything in Skyler's willpower not to try and kiss her that second. Of course, that would ''be inappropriate. “Oh! Good, because I was thinking of starting this club.” he said enthusiastically. Gina glanced up at the teacher, before setting down her pencil and turning fully around to talk to Skyler, her eyes filled with passion. “Go on...” she said, ominously. “The God Squad.” he muttered. Gina gasped and squealed with a quiet “yay”. Which is literally the most noise and enthusiasm anyone's seen from her since she started McKinley. “I'll take that as you're in?” questioned Skyler, raising his eyebrows. “Damn straight! On one condition though...” Gina said, trailing off. Skyler's heart leaped, Gina was in! “Anything.” he beamed, glancing at the teacher, who was writing some statistic on the board. “Join New Directions.” said Gina. Skyler's heart dropped. Okay, maybe he had only been here a few days, but he knew that even though he was in the sub-basement of popularity, the students in New Directions were even lower. They were in the depths of hell, in that sense. But still... for Gina? For a chance to spend more time with her? To make her like him? He'd do anything for even a fraction of time with her... he slowly weighed the positives against the negatives, and began to speak. “I'm in.” “Great. I'll see you then.” The bell then rung for second period, and as they collected their books and Gina put down her hair, Skyler swore he saw something red on her arm. But he had no idea what. Little did he know it was just another mystery to be solved. Not only with Gina, but with Lena too. Skyler had a lot of food for thought. Kerwin sat at a table in the teacher's lounge with PatLo Hemphill, one of the history teachers, and Principal Sasha. He sipped his coffee and muttered something about the glee club to PatLo. “Thank you for reminding me Kerwin!” exclaimed Sasha as he stood up, taking a swig of coffee. Kerwin crossed his arms and listened to Sasha, knowing that nothing good could come of this conversation. “Yes, Sasha?” asked Kerwin. “It's come to my attention you started up the Glee club again. The New Directions, if I am correct?” Kerwin nodded, and Sasha continued, “well, I don't see ''where ''you got permission for this.” Kerwin shrugged and uncrossed his arms, beginning to wonder who may have told Sasha that he was running the club without the permission yet. Oh, of 'course. Who else would it be other than Sis Sylvester? Speaking of which, the woman, wearing a bright yellow jogging suit complete with a sweat band round her head and yellow trainers power walks into the room. She starts to talk – but then see's Sasha, and words her sentence differently. “Hey buddy! How's your News Infections going?” Kerwin brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. “New Directions, Sis.” he corrected. Smiling politely. “See! You two can get along!” said Sasha with a flourish, before leaving the room. Sis opens her mouth to speak, but Sasha sticks his head back in the room for a second. “Oh, and Sis, keep your cheerios under control.” Sis smiles and gives him the thumbs up, so he leaves. “Sis – you told Sasha about the club!” exclaimed Kerwin, now seeming to forget of PatLo's existance. “Yes, Mr Ying, as I believe your name still is – I should check that – I did inform Sasha of your going ons with that club, as I believe they are wrong if you haven't told the principal. I don't know how they did it back in Chicken Chow Mein land of yours, but here we use discipline and actually cap what our students do. So open your eyes and smell the sweet and sour chicken balls. Those kids dreams won't come true, and News Infections is over.” Kerwin brushed off Sis' racism and the fact she said the Glee Club's name wrong again. “Sis, you won't win. I will get permission.” said Kerwin, standing up. “Just try it, asian token. You'll get no where.” Sis turned around, flipped her hair over her shoulder like the true diva she was, placed her hand on her hip, and strutted out of the room. Kerwin stood up also, leaving PatLo at the table as she slowly filed her nails. Unaware of the conversation that just occurred. A heavy, thick music begins to play. The halls of McKinley begin to dim light-wise, bringing Kerwin and Sis into a dream fantasy. Each imagining duelling with the other. The music begins to pound out the speakers. It becomes noticeable as 'Circus '''by Britney Spears. Sis suddenly changes apparel, now in a skin-tight, Britney worthy costume, hugging her figure. She wears a ringmasters hat, a blue feathered boa and wields a ringmasters cane. Kerwin however suddenly changes into a ringmasters outfit, and has a magicians wand in his right hand, and a bullfighters cape in his left. Sis starts singing, making Kerwin freeze up with obvious tension, remembering that he accused her of being talentless the other week... and she just proved him wrong. The two sing, and perform gymnastics down the hall and corridor, before getting to the gymnasium while they reach the corridor. Sis begins to do handstands into cartwheels, backflips and all sorts of gymnastics. Kerwin matches it, with slightly more clunky yet sexy moves. The start to go back to the staff room, and the song finishes with Sis leaving the room, a smile on her lips. Drew and Jade walked down the corridor, linking hands and clasping Drew's right hand in her left hand. She giggled as he told a joke. She ran one of her hands up his arm and around his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, hugging her. Andy walked past him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Give her one for me.” he said, with a wink. Drew rolled his eyes in disgust and looked back at Jade. “These football players are so immature.” She nodded and they continued to hug, her head on his shoulder. Jade was deep in thought, and was slightly caught unawares when Drew pulled away. She caught herself, and smiled, her face flushing red. The pair walked over to their lockers, Jade quickly putting in the combination for hers and opening it. Drew looked at her sideways, as she hurrily got what she needed out of the locker and closed it. Drew thought it was a little weird, but he said nothing, turning back to take his modern studies text book out of the locker. He quickly locked it. ''What was that all about? Jade's never acted like that with me around her. She's always been open... does she have a secret she's not telling me about? I don't know. Even now, with her beside me, she seems distant. It's strange... But I shouldn't dwell on it. She'll be back to norma-'' His thoughts were cut off by the sting of a slushie in his face. He screamed, and dropped his books to the floor. They were sodden too. His hands came up to his eyes, and he scraped the yellow, lemon liquid out of his eyes. “What the hell, Gauri!” screamed Jade, looking on at her soaking friend. While Drew tried to cope with the stinging in his eyes, Gauri smirked at Jade and turned around. “Sorry, I'm not sorry.” she said with a diva snap, and walked away, to join a grinning Perry. Jade quickly grabbed one of Drew's hands, and dragged him into one of the disabled toilets, switching on a light and placing his bag on the toilet pan. She grabbed a bunch of paper towels, and began dabbing at his face. “It stings... so bad.” he mumbled, as she gave him a reassuring noise, and began to work on his body, cleaning his shirt. Drew tentatively opened his eyes, and winced at the sting, however it ''was much better. “Oh... Drew, we have practice in a couple of minutes.” said Jade, glancing at the clock. Drew shook his head, and brought his hands to his temples. Jade stood up and dusted the remaining ice chunks off his face. He scrunched up his face, and opened his eyes. Surprisingly able to see again. The pair walked out, Jade carrying his bag and books, as they walked to class. ____________________ THE NEXT DAY ___________________ Kerwin stands by the board, clutching a black marker pen in his right hand. He faces the audience of chairs, and practises giving his speech to the kids... how was he gonna break it to them... they're dreams had just started and now they'd been snatched away! It wasn't fair.... he was gonna show Sasha... he was gonna show Sis. He'd show them all. Kerwin Dean is ''not for the fainthearted. "Hello, Mr Dean." said a chirpy voice from behind him. He spun round to see Drew, smiling and waving. Jade stood behind him, slightly to the right. Gina, strangely, also stood behind him, slightly to his left. Drew was beaming, Jade was too. Even Gina had a trace of a smile on her lips. "Hey Drew, Jade, Gina." he said, giving the a cheerful nod, "any reason why you're here? Practise doesn't start until five and it's only four fifty." he continued. "We wanted to try and sing this... Well... practise.... and you give you're opinions... i-if you want." Gina says, speaking one of the longest sentences she's said out loud since she's gotten here. Kerwin nods, slightly shocked at hearing Gina speak for so long. Drew handed him a sheet of paper, with musical notes and such on it. Kerwin smiled, and placed it on the piano's stand. Drew, Gina and Jade went back to their seats, and sat down. Jade and Drew making light gossip, while Gina sits in silence, picking a hole in her cashmere sweater. ''The same one she's been wearing all week. The bell rang, and the glee club began to fill. Kerwin stood up once again, and took his place by the board. Trae sat in the back rows, placing his feet up on the chair. Luke walked in behind him and sat next to Gina. Emma also appeared, and Gareth. Seven people. Gina chewed her lip nervously, and then he walked in. Skyler stood in the middle of the room, as Kerwin raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing in here, Glee members only!?” he exclaimed, brandishing his paper. “I want to join.” said Skyler. A trace of a smile warped across Gina's face, and Skyler turned round to face Kerwin, “and I'm pretty sure you need the members.” “How do we know you can even sing?” asked Kerwin. “Oh trust me. I can sing.” Gina raised her hand, and whispered in a quiet voice, “I can vouch...” “Well... okay then!” shouted Kerwin, handing everyone a piece of paper. When Trae got it, he smiled and hi-fived Luke. Emma stared at it with dreamy eyes. Gareth rolled his eyes while Jade and Drew smiled. Gina moved her chair as Skyler sat down next to her. They shared a sheet, (Drew had only given enough for the original seven) and Kerwin began to play the music. '''Bleeding Love '''began. Gina begins. Her notes high and soft, pure and beautiful. The song is performed amazingly by the New Directions, with Sis watching outside. Juan and Perry behind her. The music slowly drowns out as Kerwin stands up, running to the board. “One last thing guys, before you go.” he said, writing two words in black pen on the board. '''PEP ASSEMBLY Oh dear god... “I, Skyler Parks, bring the God Sqaud to order!” exclaimed Skyler. Gina sighed, pushing her hair behind her ears. Naomi looked on, blank look on her face, extremely confused. Sarah fiddled with her hair while Paul ate some crisps. “Gina, any ideas for how we should get this any more... noticed?” asked Skyler, eyeballing Naomi. “I resent that!” shouted Naomi. “We...we could sing? I-i guess...” “Awesome!” shouted Paul, suddenly alert. Sarah suddenly sat upright and fell out of her chair, startled by Paul's voice. Naomi sniggered while Gina brought her hand to her forehead. “Not funny!” shouted Sarah. Naomi and Sarah proceeded to have a small fight, while Gina and Skyler discussed ideas for the song. “How about 'I Can Only Imagine' by MercyMe?” asked Skyler. Gina gave another one of her rare smiles. Paul suddenly leaped across the table. “Naomi, Sarah, can you quit it!” shouted Paul, which caused Naomi and Sarah to suddenly shut up. “Sorry.” said Naomi, rolling her eyes. “Meeting adjourned, meet in the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch.” said Skyler, as him and Gina stood up to leave. Naomi suddenly turned to Paul. “What did we just miss?” she asked him. “Everything.” muttered Sarah, bringing her hand to her forehead in a silent hope for Naomi to shut up. _______________ THE NEXT DAY __________________ Luke and Jade stood on the assembly stage in the gymnasium. Drew grabbed her by the shoulders and squealed. She squealed back as they jumped down in a fangirling sense. “Good luck!” he half shouted, half whispered, only to be shushed by Emma. Prinicpal Sasha slowly walked onstage, clearing his throat into the microphone. “Greetings, students of McKinley. Welcome to the new year pep assembly. We shall be having a performance from the New Directions, the new glee club.” he announced. There was scattered applause as Luke did a quiet vocal run. Drew ran off the center of the stage and began to fix one of the rafters holding up the spotlights. “Drew! Stop it for gods sake!” hissed Kerwin, stopping him and causing him to sit down next to Gina. Gina, Drew and Emma sat at the left hand side of the stage, while Trae, Skyler and Gareth waited at the other side. The music started playing, Luke and Jade beginning to sing. Gina couldn't shake a bad feeling she had in her stomach, and neither could Drew. She Wolf 'is performed, with massive notes from Jade and knee buckling ones from Luke. The two give out very much sex appeal, pretending to love each other. Emma looks on with a jealous gaze and Jade keeps glancing back at Drew. Luke eye sexes Jade as the two dance sexily, and suddenly the whole school is on their feet. Except, of course, for Perry. And Juan. And the Cheerios. Except Lena, who was standing up clapping and dancing. “Lena, sit down!” shouted Perry. “No, this song is awesome.” she yelled back. “Sit down now or you're off the Cheer-” Perry was cut off by a loud snap. Jade screamed, as the rigging tower, the same one Drew had fiddled with previously, began to fall. Emma yelped and dived out of the way, as Kerwin grabbed Gina and Drew, pulling them backwards as the tower shuddered and collapsed. Luke leaped off the stage and ran towards the bleachers. Trae yelped as the tower slammed into one of the wires above him, stopping it just before it collided with him. He gave a sigh and began to scurry backwards. Just as the spotlight snapped and came tumbling down on top of him. The light faded from his eyes, as Jade gave a scream. A never ending scream. Kerwin walked into the centre of the room and shook his head, looking at the one vacant seat in his choir room... Trae. Poor, innocent Trae. He wasn't dead... hell, he wasn't even that badly hurt. But he was knocked out cold, and was told he can't come back until the end of the week. From seven to eight and back down to seven... this wasn't good. At all. “All right girls, one more time!” shouted Sis into her megaphone and went to turn on the music... but suddenly stopped, and picked up the megaphone again, “Wait, take five everyone. And Curry, get your spicy vindaloo ass over here!” she shouted into it. Gauri rolled her eyes, and continued talking to Perry. “I mean it! You can talk your onion bhaji recipes ''after practice.” Gauri shrugged off the racism and walked over to Sis, “and bring Muslim-Edition-Curry with you.” she shouted. Perry turned round and folded her arms at Sis, before walking over to Sis with Gauri. “Okay Curry, Muslim Curry, I need you to infiltrate Glee club, kill them with kindness. Find out what their weakness is. Bring them down from the inside.” said Sis, with an evil glint in her eye. “Ugh. Why the hell am I being doomed to loserdom with the rest of that club?” asked Perry, rolling her eyes. “Because, I could use your ability to infiltrate in the american society. Besides, if things don't go as planned, I could always have you blow the whole place up and call it quits.” “That's so racist!” yelled Gauri. “Be quiet Curry, we're talking.” said Sis. Gauri answered with rolling her eyes. “When do we start...?” asked Perry. “After I check you for hidden bombs. Wouldn't want you falling on the wrong place and blowing up the entire squad, would we?” “You're disgusting!” shouted Gauri. “Like I said before, Curry, I'm busy talking. Go talk some samosa recipes elsewhere.” Gauri sighed. “Samosa's aren't indian.” she said with a smile. “Black food is black food. Now, back to what we were discussing Muslim-Curry. It'd be easy for you to get in there if your parents could get through american security on the border. You too, Curry! You could shoot them with your laser, that's the third eye in the middle of your forehead, yes?” “I give up with you. You are just too racist!” “Oh, I'll take care to watch out for the wrath of Shiva.” Gauri walked away, followed by Perry, to the centre of the gymnasium, as Sis picked up her megaphone and shouted into it. “From the top!” The cheerios then perform '''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! '''With amazing gymnastics and vocals from Perry and Gauri. Lena surprises everyone too, with her moves and vocals. Something Sis wasn't expecting. “Omg, I can't believe Trae's in the hospital!” hissed Jade as she, Emma, Luke, Drew and Gareth walked down the hall. “I know right... poor boy.” said Emma, glancing at Luke. The five took up the whole hallway, and as they got closer to the exits for the end of school, Juan, Andy and Danny appeared. “Hey freaks.” said Danny, clutching a purple slushie. “Why are you even friends with these gays, Luke. You could still be popular you know. Join the football team again.”said Andy At the word “gay” Drew cowered slightly. “Because these people care about me. Not for my looks. But for who I am.” retorted Luke, angry with Andy. “Oh. So you won't mind this?” said Juan, gesturing to the green slushie he was holding. “Hit me with your best shot.” shouted Jade. “The faggot first.” said Andy, grabbing Drew's shoulder and pouring the yellow slushie over his head. It dripped down his face and clothes, soaking him, stinging deep into his eyes. “Damn!” shouted Drew, in pain. Jade bit her lip and reached out for Drew. “Nah-ah, not yet.” shouted Juan, dousing Jade in the green liquid. “You idiot!” screamed Jade, falling to the ground. Danny threw his cup, covering Luke and Emma in the purple liquid. Juan grabbed another slushie and coated Drew, throwing him against the locker as Andy threw a slushie at Gareth. Jade started convulsing on the floor and suddenly everything stopped. Jade was breaking out in hives and was swelling up. She choked out three numbers, and then blacked out. “9-1-1.” Jade was at the hospital, deep in a coma from the lime in the slushie. Which she was deathly allergic to. Drew was in a state, and hadn't left her beside. Neither had Gina. Emma and Luke had gone back home, together. Emma was too freaked to go elsewhere, in case the horrible luck that was happening to Glee effected her. Gina squeezed Drew's hand, and he placed a hand on her arm. “N-no Drew. Not my arm.” she gasped, in pain. “Gina? Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “No. Not at all.” her lip quivered as a tear ran down her cheek. “You can tell me Gina... it's okay.” She nodded, and taking the edge of her cashmere jumper, she pulled up the sleeve, showing long, scarring slash marks across her arm. From her wrist to the inside of her elbow. Some were fresh, some were old. Drew's eyes widened as Gina began to sob. He quickly embraced her, and she hugged back, deep in tears. He slowly begins to sing '''Live To Tell/Poker Face '''in which a dream sequence, Jade sings also. She may have been in a coma, but she heard and saw every single thing that happened in her hospital room, and she shed a silent, unearthly tear for Gina, before resuming her slumber. Gareth walked down the alleyway of midtown. It was around 2am, and after using a fake ID to get wasted at a local pub (don't judge him, he needed it after this week) he was about to return home. He had messaged his dad saying he was staying at Luke's, but of course, that was a lie. The alleyway was grim and dark, and he couldn't shake that bad feeling he had. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but they were bigger than him and he was terrified. “Let me go!” he shouted as the figure grabbed his bag, taking all of his stuff. Gareth struggled against the person, but they drew a knife and plunged it into his side. “Holy crap!” he yelled, wincing in utter pain. He let out a scream, but the figure covered his mouth. And what happened next... was too bad to ever speak of again. ___________________ THE NEXT DAY ___________________ As the bell rang for lunch, Skyler stood up on one of the tables. He was going to ask Jade to help him with this number but... she wasn't here. He heard about what had happened, and had prayed for her all night. The only members of ND that were here was Drew, Gina, Emma and Luke. Gareth hadn't showed up, probably sick. Naomi, Sarah, Gina and Paul also climbed up on stage, ready to sing. They performed '''I Can Only Imagine and received small amounts of applause, but the majority of the student body were either a) too upset to say anything or b) couldn't care less. Skyler climbed off the table, happy and content, seeming to ignore the fact hardly anyone cared. “Omg that was amazing!” said Perry, running up to Skyler. “Erm... thanks?” he replied, weirded out that Perry was talking to him. Especially after the slushie thing the other day. “We want to join Glee Club.” said Gauri, putting on her best fake smile, that wasn't fooling anyone. “Oh really.” said Drew, raising his eyebrows. Perry elbowed Gauri in the ribs, and smiled at Drew. “Yes!” “Okay then...” And so it happened. Gauri and Perry were in.. And Coach Sis had her spies. Perfect Gina sat on her bed, holding the knife against her wrist. She heard her dad and mum downstairs, fighting, viciously. She felt a tear on her cheek, and imagined Jade singing. She doesn't know where the song came from, but she performs Diamonds, and beautifully so. Gina thinks of her and Skyler. A future he wants. A future secretly she wants too... but she isn't brave enough. She knows her parents won't approve. She knows her parents will hit her. She knows that she'll have to wear that cashmere sweater to cover the marks again. It was horrible. Her life was horrible. And now Drew knew and what if he told? Where would she be then? What if her parents found out? With these thoughts flying through her head she began to push down the knife, cutting through the used and wearing flesh. Blood began to stream around the blade, running off her arm and onto the ground. Dripping. Dripping. She climbed into her bed, and slowly dragged the knife upward. Knowing that this might kill her. Knowing that she wants to die. But she doesn't have the guts to do it. But something's wrong. She's never lost this much blood doing it before. Her mind grasps a random piece of knowledge. Arteries in her body. Some in arm. One in wrist. She screams. Blood flows quicker. She collapses. Her world fades. Songs Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *LVSory as Sis Sylvester. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *Tikeisamazing as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *EroticFishCake as Perry Scott. *RiseAgainsT as Andrew Ross. *DapperBlaineLover as Daniel Gallacher *Svwiki99 as Principal Sasha Osbourne. *CrystallineSkies as Sarah Swan *Patromegleek as PatLo Hemphill. *KurtsieGirlForever2 as Naomi Woods *Blugo34 as Paul Prescott. *Dongaload as Skyler Parks. *Aprilscherz as Lena Faith. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by DrewlovesKuinn